


turn me over and over, play me again and again

by haywoodukillme



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodukillme/pseuds/haywoodukillme
Summary: The first time James falls in love with Aleks, it’s like that. Abrupt, scary, but also the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to him.(or, five times james falls in love with aleks + the one time he does something about it)





	turn me over and over, play me again and again

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill for the lovely cementcornfield on tumblr! <3 hope you enjoy your fluffy novahd goodness :)

James has known Aleks for years now and even still, their relationship continues to surprise him.  _ Aleks _ continues to surprise him. There’s no question that James loves him, loves Aleks so much it makes his damn heart hurt, but there’s still moments where James feels like he’s falling in love with him all over again; falling even more in love when he thought that was possible. Sometimes he’ll catch Aleks looking at him and it feels like the moment they first met all over again, young and bright eyed and both of them hooked right from the start. 

The first time James falls in love with Aleks, it’s like that. 

It’s an abrupt thing. James will say it came out of nowhere, but anyone else who was around them then  will roll their eyes and say it was a long time coming. Afterall, Aleks came into the picture and swept James so far off his feet it scared him, the two of them nearly attached at the hip from the very beginning. For everyone watching, it was only a matter of time. James, though, gets hit by his feelings like a  _ brick fucking wall. _

 

1.

 

“Oh fuck, dude, are you alright?” 

James can’t see anything, his eyes still squeezed shut, but he can hear Aleks’ chain jingle when it falls out of his shirt, guesses Aleks is kneeling next to him. He blindly sticks his hand out in what he hopes comes out as a thumbs up and says through gritted teeth, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“Bullshit,” Aleks calls him out and James would scowl, but he’s focused instead on pressing his hands to his face, rubbing at the knot he can already feel forming right at the top of his forehead. 

“I guess I’ve been better,” he says instead, hears Aleks snort. 

“You’ve certainly looked better.” 

Hands come up to grab his wrists, gentle, and James lets Aleks take his own away from his face. He hisses when Aleks prods at his forehead, but Aleks is quick to lay his palms over his cheeks, soft, and apologizes. 

James tries to relax, isn’t tensed up anymore but he does still have his eyes closed. Aleks makes a low, sympathetic noise, and James turns his head a bit, leans into Aleks’ touch. His voice is low when he asks, “What’s the prognosis, doc?” 

Aleks chuckles, and it makes James turn his lips up in a small smile. He loves the sound of Aleks’ laugh, can just imagine how he looks, eyes crinkled up in the corners and face lit up, grinning. 

“I dunno, dude, I might have knocked all the handsome out of you,” Aleks’ voice is light, teasing, and James can’t help but laugh himself. 

“All I’m hearing is that you think I’m handsome,” he retorts, cracks his eyes open to find Aleks leaning over him, catches him rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hot or whatever.” Aleks starts to rock back on his heels, hands slipping away, but James reaches up to catch them. He keeps Aleks where he is so he can watch the way his cheeks are just starting to get pink, the way he’s trying not to smile but his face is betraying him, and James just feels so struck by him, doesn’t have the breath in his lungs to say how much he loves seeing Aleks smile but wants to make sure he knows anyway.

_ Loves.  _ Oh, fuck. 

James tries to push down the nervousness rising in his chest, looks up at Aleks instead and just focuses on him, and his voice comes out softer than he meant for it to when he says, “You’re pretty nice looking yourself.” 

Aleks rolls his eyes and he’s leaning down and the two of them are smiling too much, laughing into the kiss, but it’s probably the happiest James has been in a while, the bruise already forming on his face be damned. 

James does hiss and pull away when Aleks accidentally bumps against his head again, though, and then Aleks is ducking his head, biting his lip against a laugh so he can apologize, “Sorry, sorry, I forgot.” 

“I hope this doesn’t mean you’ll only kiss me after you punch me,” James has a hand on his forehead again, but he’s peeking out from under his fingers so he can see Aleks shaking his head. 

“No more punching, definitely.” 

“See, I don’t know if I trust you now, I’m gonna need that in writing - “ James starts in, but he’s grinning as he talks and Aleks shakes his head, kisses him again to get him to shut up but neither of them are really complaining about it. 

 

2.

 

“I can’t believe you put a  _ metal spoon  _ in the microwave.” 

“Alright, listen, I already said it was a dumb thing,” Aleks huffs, hair still rucked up from where he had grabbed at it, panicked as he almost watched his whole kitchen go up in flames. 

James gives him a look over the still-fizzling microwave and Aleks throws his hands up, exasperated. “I already told you, I didn’t know the spoon was in there! Stop laughing at me, dude,” he lets his arms fall to his sides, heavy, and it turns into a whine as he slumps over James, leaning his forehead on his shoulder and hiding his face. 

“You’re gonna need a new microwave,  _ dude _ ,” James is laughing despite himself, shaking his head. He reaches back and tries to find Aleks’ hand so he can squeeze it, bring his hand up so James can press a half kiss to the back, still smiling too hard for it to be too serious. Aleks is still hiding his face but he squeezes James’ hand back, and James already knows his smiling, too. He turns, forces Aleks to lean back and stand up straight again, and James tugs him out of the kitchen and back towards his living room. 

“Come on, we can still put a movie on.” 

Aleks follows him easily, sits down on the couch after James and lets him lean forward so he can set up Netflix on the TV, but as soon as James settles back with the remote Aleks is moving into his space, settles his head on his shoulder. They flip through titles for awhile and argue before they settle on something, one of the new Disney movies out that James really only put on for the songs. Aleks is just getting ready to fully snuggle in when James starts to sit up and turns to Aleks to say, “I’ll go make some popcorn - Oh, wait a minute, nevermind, I can't,” and he’s giggling before he can even really finish his sentence, still poking fun at the earlier situation. 

“ _ Rude,” _ Aleks scowls and slaps his hands out, pushes James away and halfheartedly smacks at his chest. James is still laughing as he grabs at Aleks’ hands, and it quickly devolves into a wrestling match between the two of them while the opening music plays in the background. Aleks tries to get his hands back, but when that doesn’t work he pushes himself up on his knees, tries to get the height advantage. James just follows him, though, and pushes Aleks back on the couch so he’s fully laying out. He takes the opportunity and gets his legs up so he can wrap them around James’s hips, lock him in and try to flip them so he’s on top but instead they almost tip off the couch and now they’re both laughing, still pushing and squirming but wrapped around each other, pressed even closer just by trying to stay off the floor. 

There’s a moment where they’re just staring at each other, both grinning ear to ear, and James feels his heart in his throat, feels warm down to his damn toes just because of the way Aleks is looking at him. Knows every inch of that feeling is reflected back on his own face, and he can’t stop the way his grin spreads even if he wanted to, and then they’re kissing while they’re laughing and it’s  _ good.  _

 

3.

 

Aleks was up late last night. 

It wasn’t for any reason in particular, he had just been having trouble falling asleep and by the time he was exhausted enough  _ to _ sleep he was only able to grab a couple hours of rest if he wanted to make it into the office by his usual time. 

He’s an adult, though, and he can pull himself together. He stops at a corner store on the drive in and gets a few energy drinks and he tells himself to suck it up. The sugary drinks don’t help the bags under his eyes, though, and Aleks knows his lack of sleep is obvious in his face when he walks into the warehouse and Brett promptly tells him, “Dude, you look like shit.” 

Aleks rolls his eyes and adjusts his hair under his snapback, rucks a hand through it and says, “Thanks, man, I really appreciate that.”  

Brett just shrugs and heads back into his office and Aleks huffs as he crosses the warehouse, dumps his bag in his desk chair and cracks the top on one of the Red Bull’s he picked up. He takes a sip and then looks around but the warehouse is still quiet, sleepy. It’s early and they aren’t filming anything yet, everyone still setting themselves up for the day.

He sees James spread out on the couch, feet up at one end and laid back, looking at something on his phone. Aleks grins, sets his drink down on his desk so he can slip around the tables and through the equipment. Before James can even look up, he throws himself onto the couch and flops on top of him.

“Ow! Oh, you fucking - “ James curses, drops his phone on his chest and shifts so his arms are on either side of Aleks, who has now settled himself on James’ chest and is grinning up at him, way too excited considering how early in the day it is. 

“Happy monday,  _ sweet’ums,” _ Aleks says, sing song, and James shakes his head, rests his hands on Aleks’ hips and just gives his boyfriend a deadpan stare. Aleks doesn’t seem deterred, though, and he’s still grinning as he sighs and puts his head down on James’ shoulder so he can really lay down and snuggle in. As exasperated as James is, he still wraps his arms around Aleks so he can pull him in closer, a small smile on his face at how content Aleks is.

“You tired, or something?” He asks, tracing lazy circles along Aleks’ back, making him relax even further. Aleks turns his head, rubs his cheek against James’ shirt and mumbles something. James raises an eyebrow, even if Aleks can’t see it, and says, “You’re gonna have to try again, I didn’t hear any of that.” 

“I  _ said _ yeah, m’tired. Didn’t sleep well last night,” Aleks turns his head enough that James can hear him now, but he’s still got his eyes closed. James hums and just lets him relax, shifts so he can run a hand through his hair. They don’t have a lot to film today, and it’s nothing that can’t wait, so James settles further into the couch and brings Aleks with him, lets him take a cat nap while he screws around on his phone, playing Candy Crush with the sound turned off so Aleks can catch up on the sleep he’s been missing. 

It’s a nice way to start the day, wrapped up in Aleks, warm and cozy and  _ happy _ . James almost never wants to get up.

 

4.

 

“Stop! Stop, it’s on my face, dude!” Aleks is yelling but James doesn’t let up, still giggling madly as he chases after him, the offending can of silly string still in hand. Aleks has his arms up, trying to cover his head, but it leaves his stomach exposed and James takes the opening, drops the can in favor of darting his hands out to tickle Aleks’ sides. 

Aleks absolutely  _ screeches _ and James is grinning like a madman. He follows Aleks when he tries to duck around the corner, running for the editing bay. 

“You’re not getting away that easily!”

“Try me, you bitch!” Aleks takes the corner hard and James almost trips behind him trying to keep up and Aleks is laughing, looking back and sticking his tongue out.

It just so happens that Brett is coming out of his office at the same time Aleks passes by, his back still turned, and neither of them sees the other one coming. James gets about a second to see it, realize what’s going to happen, and starts to put his hand up to warn Aleks, but it’s too little, too late. 

Aleks smashes into Brett, knocks the cup that was in his hand and ends up spilling water all down Brett’s shirt. James watches it happen in slow motion and he backpedals immediately, slides to a stop in front of them before he can make it a three-person pile up in the doorway. Meanwhile, Brett is staring at a sheepish Aleks, face deadpan. 

James is looking between the two of them, trying not the laugh. 

The tension breaks when Aleks says, tentative, “... Sorry?” but as soon as Brett steps forward, Aleks is off and running again, turns and sprints down the walkway they’ve made through the editing desks. Brett rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and sighs and James doesn’t try to stop himself from bursting into laughter. 

Brett turns his dead eyed stare on him, then, and James presses a hand to his mouth, tries to hide his smile, but Brett just looks so pathetic, soaking wet and frowning. There’s a commotion from across the warehouse, and both of them turn towards it and catch Aleks tucking and rolling onto the couch behind Lindsey’s desk, and they watch as Lindsey pushes her headphones off so she can turn around and absolutely hammer him with one of the couch pillows. Aleks yelps and squirms around and James can definitely hear him yell something like “ _ Abuse!”  _ and he can’t help but shake his head. 

“You’re both insufferable,” Brett says to him before he does a complete 180 and heads back into his office, goes so far as to close the door behind him. James grins and waves at him through the glass door until Brett flips him off. 

Then James turns back to peer down the editing bay and at first glance, he’d think Aleks snuck off again. James doubts it, though, so he slinks forward and when he gets closer to Lindsey’s desk, he can see feet poking out from the blanket over it. Lindsey catches his eye and she raises an eyebrow, but James brings a finger to his lips, asks Lindsey to be quiet about him being there, and she just shrugs and goes back to her work. James gives her a cheeky smile in thanks, and then he’s diving forwards, grabs Aleks by his feet and yanks him out from under the blanket. 

Aleks curses and flails, tries to grab the back of the couch and keep himself on it, so James abandons his ankles and just goes in to tickle his sides again, the two of them fighting for the upper hand on the couch. 

Their wrestling match gets broken up by a stray pillow fight, initiated by Lindsey so she can get their attention. She pulls the cushion back out and slaps the both of them with it until they both stop, now just laying with James on top of Aleks on the couch, very much up in each other’s space and breathing heavy but still smiling. 

Lindsey is holding the pillow above her head, still a threat, when she says, “Excuse me, children, I’m trying to get something done here.” 

James drops his head into the crook of Aleks’ shoulder, presses his grin into Aleks’ shirt, and Aleks is lying through his teeth when he says, “We’ll get out of your hair, no more distractions, mom.”

Lindsey lets the pillow drop, appeased for the moment, but then James gets an idea and starts kissing up Aleks’ neck, nips at his jaw, and Lindsey is bringing the pillow down on them again while they both dissolve into giggles. 

  
5. 

 

“Is that my shirt?” 

Aleks stops where he is, halfway between the kitchen and the living room, but he doesn’t turn around. Instead his shoulders are hunched up around his ears and he shifts his weight from foot to foot, says quietly, “ _... Maybe.”  _

James leans against his kitchen island, puts his head in his chin and he’s glad Aleks is turned away from him because he can only imagine the dumb, love struck look he must have on his face when he says, “Well,  _ maybe _ I really like the way it looks on you.” 

“You fuckin - “ Aleks feels his cheeks heat up and he curls a hand in the shirt, fiddles with the hem as he hears James hum behind him. 

“Why don’t you turn around so I can see the front, huh?” 

Aleks spins around before he can think too much about it and he finds James watching him, eyes dark and attention rapt. He still has his hand twisted in the fabric and he uses it to ruck the shirt up a bit, expose his boxers and the top of his hip, watches the way James traces the skin with his eyes. 

“Well? How do I look?” Aleks tries to keep his voice light, aims for innocence, but the grin on James’ face is nothing but dirty. He rakes his eyes up and down Aleks again, raises an eyebrow, but Aleks just tips his head back and keeps his eyes on James, waits for an answer.

James stands up instead, doesn’t break eye contact as he rounds the island and steps up to Aleks, slides his hands around Aleks’ hips and pulls him in close enough that they’re pressed together. 

“I think,” James starts, voice low and rough, and slips his hands under the shirt when he continues, “that you look  _ fuckin’ amazing _ .” 

Aleks bites his lip against a grin, leans into James’ touch and wraps his own arms around his neck, threads his fingers in James’ hair so he can tug a few strands out of his bun, let them fall around his face. James leans in, starts off with soft kisses at Aleks’ jaw, and when he tilts his head back, gives James more room, the kisses turn into soft bites, nips at his skin that trail back down his neck. Aleks tangles his fingers in his hair and he feels James smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck before he’s being marked up, hickies sucked low near his collar bone. 

James gets him boneless, knees weak and breath coming fast, and then he’s saying, “Come on, up,” and shifting so he can wrap his arms around Aleks’ waist, picks him up. Aleks makes a choked off noise but his legs come up on instinct, hook around James’ hips and keeps him upright as James walks with him, carries him out of the kitchen.

Aleks is laughing as they make their way through the house, hands still playing in James’ hair, looking down at him now from his new found height advantage and admiring the whole situation. They make it into the bedroom and James grins as he tips Aleks back onto the bed and follows after him, fully happy to show Aleks  _ just _ how much he likes seeing him in one of his shirts. 

 

\+ 1

 

“Are you  _ sure _ he isn’t suspicious?” 

“ _ James, for the last time, he has no clue,”  _ Brett huffs, annoyed, and James can’t see him but he’s almost positive Brett is rolling his eyes. James is almost white knuckling the phone, pacing back and forth in the yard. 

Logically, he  _ knows _ everything is set up fine, that the plan is working perfectly, but he’s so fucking anxious about everything he’s put together that he feels like he’s just waiting for something to go wrong.

…. He also  _ might  _ have said all of that out loud because now Brett is definitely laughing at him. 

“ _ Can you stop panicking for like, two seconds?”  _

“What if he thinks it’s stupid?” It’s a serious question, and James doesn’t think it’s a silly one, but Brett snorts anyway and James makes another panicked noise over the line. 

“ _ James, he’s dealt with you this long, he’s going to love it. You know that,”  _ Brett makes an effort to make his voice sound gentle, but he wants nothing more than to just reach through the phone and shake James by the shoulders, get him to snap out of it. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know - “ 

“ _ Alright, good, because we’re going to be there in about five minutes, bye!”  _

James makes another strangled noise but Brett is quick to hang up on him, and now James is left alone in the yard, still pacing back and forth across the grass. Ein and Mishka were following him at first, but they grew bored of him quickly and left to chase each other around the yard instead, keeping each other occupied. 

Five minutes feels like five  _ years _ and by the time he hears a car pull up and doors open, James is too jittery to keep his hands still. He keeps fiddling with his own clothes, and when the dogs perk up and start trotting towards the gate to see who’s coming up, he catches both of them by the collar and adjusts the little matching bows he put on them. 

He’s still kneeling by Mishka when he hears the gate rattle, hears Aleks asking, “What did you need again?” and he’s too busy pushing himself up and dusting off his knees to hear whatever bullshit answer Brett spun up. 

They both know the latch sticks, just a tick that’s always been with the house, something crooked within the fence line that leans too much pressure on the gate, but that means James knows he has a moment to catch his breath before Aleks comes in. 

The dogs are wiggling around near the gate, bouncing around in their excited dance. Know Aleks by the sound of his voice and are practically jumping at the fence, impatient to see him. That more than anything makes James settle, makes him grin as he lets out a breath, shakes out his nerves.

When the gate opens, Aleks is already kneeling down so he can greet the dogs. James knew he would, it’s the same thing they both do anytime they come home, and he’s still grinning as he watches Aleks stoop so he can give Ein a belly rub at the same time as he ruffles Mishka’s fur with his other hand. 

Brett’s still there, he knows, hanging back and probably leaning on the fence, but James only has eyes for Aleks. 

Aleks, who’s looking at the bows, now, and James sees his eyebrows knit together, curious. He’s looking up, looking for James, but James is on one knee before Aleks can really find him, can start to ask where the bows even came from. 

James is positively  _ beaming _ , hands wrapped around a small, velvet box, and his smile only grows when he hears Aleks gasp, asks, “James?”

“Aleksandr,” James’ voice is soft and warm, full of so much emotion, of years of love. Aleks presses a hand to his mouth and he’s still leaning down, has both of the dogs pressed against his legs, and James can’t think of a better picture for their perfect, ragtag family.

“Aleksandr, I love you more than I think I could ever say. And trust me, I’ve been trying. I think we both know I’m not… the  _ best _ with words, but I’ve been trying almost everyday these past five years to figure out how to say just how much you mean to me. It’s hard, though, because I feel like… everyday I find something new, ya know? It’s like, I fell in love with you all those years ago, but I just,  _ keep falling in love with you _ , and it’s the best feeling in the world. I never want to lose you. So, what I’m trying to say is - “ 

“Fucking -  _ yes _ , yes, you absolute - you fucking  _ dick _ \- “ Aleks’ voice cracks and his eyes are shining when he takes two big steps forward and just tackles James, crushes him in a hug and both of them are  _ definitely _ crying but they’re laughing, too, laughing because - 

“You didn’t even let me ask you, dude!”  

“It’s your fault, you made me  _ cry _ ,” Aleks leans back enough that he can wipe at his eyes, but he gets stuck staring at James, caught up in the way he’s looking at him, nothing but love and affection and happiness. He feels his throat close up all over again and he just knows his eyes are wet, knows if he blinks there’s going to be tears again, but James brings a hand up, gentle, and swipes the pad of his thumb over Aleks’ cheek and he just lets himself cry without trying to stop it.

James wipes the tears off his cheeks, and he fumbles with the box for a second until he can get the ring out, and he sets it up one more time, asks, “Aleks, will you marry me?” 

“ _ Yes, _ of course,” Aleks’ voice is rough but he’s grinning, the eyes crinkled up smile that James has loved since the beginning, and when James slides the ring on his finger, it just feels  _ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check me out on tumblr @haywoodukillme to see more of my writing/headcannons or to throw me a prompt! 
> 
> as always, thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
